deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Syndrome Invaders
The Syndrome Invaders is the Sanctuary of Alien Invasion. The group of the evil alien invaders and some sort of Axis of Evil coalition in space led by the Zorganites and their malevolent leader, Emperor Zorgan. Syndrome Invaders is the Galactic Alliance's most wanted intergalactic terrorist organization in the universe for their genocidal war crimes, acts of terrorisms and crime against the alien races. They also even attempt to invade Planet Earth but they were foiled every time by our heroes of two worlds, the Deadly Alliance. Origin In deep space far, far away, Zulog Zorgan was an ex-high councilor from Planet Zorgan who was convicted of war-crimes, crimes against the sapient beings, corruption, and attempted coup against the democratic government. But on the day of his sentencing, a group of Zorgan’s loyalists led by Captain Vorgan interrupted the tribunal and picked him up and then escaped the courthouse from the planet. Following the escape, Zorgan was very pleased of his loyalists’ actions of freeing him. But despite of that, he intended to conquer his home planet and remove the weak government by eliminating the elite force that foiled his evil schemes, the Star Treaty Alliance Regiment or S.T.A.R. Before he assembles his Axis of Evil, Zorgan hatched a plan to kidnap the hero of S.T.A.R's family and hold them for ransom until his demands are met but his little nemesis refused to surrender and Zorgan knows that. Instead, he murdered his wife and two daughters in cold blood and lured his great enemy into his deathtrap and then killed him in the process when he detonated the explosives onboard the hijacked ship. With the death of S.T.A.R captain, he can now begin the assembling of his Axis of Evil as he gathered all well-known alien warlords and invaders from all over the universe and named this Axis of Evil “Syndrome Invaders”. Their first act of terror was to attack on S.T.A.R spaceports and supply bases in and around Planet Zorgan, weakening their defenses and military presences by capturing their bases, and abducting their key figures and politicians for the failing democratic government. After all of their objectives are completed, they’ve launched their biggest assault on planet’s capital where they and the last remnant of S.T.A.R made a desperate last stand. The Syndrome forces have overwhelmed them as they’ve breached through their barricades, capturing key buildings, and crushed any resistance from S.T.A.R Peacekeepers which they are now virtually wiped out from existence. Soon after the battle of Zorganite capital, Zorgan became the emperor himself after he and his army disposed the fragile government and transformed the planet into an absolute monarchy military totalitarian regime. With the S.T.A.R is virtually “exterminated”, they have won the battle. But the Syndrome Wars was only the beginning. After many decades of preparations, the Syndrome Invaders are fully ready and mobilized as they declared war on the Galactic Alliance and incited the Outcasts’ uprisings across the universe including the Solar System and excluding Earth at the time before the Cataclysm. The war took forty-five years until the Earthly year of sometimes in early 2000's, the Syndromes were defeated by the brave heroes of Galactic Alliance who are now part of the Deadly Alliance. Although they were defeated and the war is over, the Syndrome Invaders continues to threaten the galaxies as the Intergalactic War on Terror have started. Activities Like all evil aliens do, the Syndrome Invaders are conquerors of the galaxies and abducting innocent victims. But, they committed genocides, mass exterminations, planetary destructions, and inciting the Outcasts uprisings on each and ever star they went or they resided on. Their main base of operation is in Planet Zorgan where Emperor Zorgan ruled there after he seized power from an ill-faded democratic government while other main leaders and Masterminds have their own Arkships, a larger ship that twice the size of a mothership and allow them to deploy their ships and troopers at any designated targets, either nearby or into the location. Members The Main Leaders: The Seven Syndrome Overlords Emperor Zorgan The ruthless and malevolent tyrannical leader of the Zorgonites is the main leader of the Syndrome Invaders. Zulog Zorgan was an ex-high councilor who orchestrated a failed coup on his home planet and a war criminal who commit genocides on the Alpha settlement. After he was convicted of his war crimes, he was about to be sentenced but he suddenly escaped when a ship of his loyalists crashed the trial and was picked up from the courthouse and left the planet. After his escape, he gathered all known intergalactic warlords wanted by the Galactic Alliance and formed the Axis coalition to take the war against the Star Treaty Army Regiment or S.T.A.R and eradicated the entire fleet and destroyed their defenses, allowing him to conquer the galaxy including Planet Zorgan where he seized power by force. After the S.T.A.R is defeated and conquered the galaxy, Emperor Zorgan have now declared war on the Galactic Alliance and incited the Outcasts’ uprisings on every galaxies until many years later, he were defeated by TriStar Galactic Rangers in the battle on LZ-769. After the war was over, Emperor Zorgan still control his Zorgan Galaxy and a new War on Intergalactic Terror had begun as long as the Syndromes still at presence. General Plastron This alien knock-off version from Battle Beasts is the leader of the Plasticons and the second leader of the Syndrome Invaders. A former controversial toy maker who made a lot of toys handmade all by himself at his own toy factory where he manufactured un-inspected kids stuffs. For the first decade, he earned millions of Space Credits until the scandal was broken out to the media and his business went bankrupt, his factory torn down, and his toys were quickly destroyed. And he was eventually being sued by Uncle Bobo and his ex-wife. Fitted with fury and frustration, Plastron went criminally insane and have build his own army from fake toys into military models and attempted to take over Planet Beastron singlehandedly until he was defeated by three heroic teams of Beastron. All ever he want was nothing but selling his stupid action figures even though they are all rip-offs. General Krieger Blisterosaur An Alien Dinosoid-like Tyrannosaurus Rex is the third leader of the Syndrome Invaders and the Commander-in-Chief of the Kriegersaur Army. General Krieger Blisterosaur was a decorated military leader of the Saurian System for his brilliant strategies and excellent tactician from dozens of battles across the galaxy. But when he was questioned by the military court about the regards of both friendly and civilian casualties, General Blisterosaur denied everything as he claimed as a necessary sacrifice even though they were got caught in the crossfire but suddenly, he mysteriously vanished before he could be facing court marshal. After years of his sudden disappearance, he reassembled his army from a band of mercenaries and rogue soldiers from all across the system into a soldiering army group and no one can stop him and his total galactic domination unless he can be stopped by Galactic Dinosaur Rangers. King Kouder The glacier alien being is the fourth leader of the Syndrome Invaders and cold-hearted ruler of Planet Coldius. King Kouder had a tragic cold history since he was a boy who was marveled by the prophecy of the chosen one who would one day to liberate from the bitter coldness and defend its people and planet. But when that “chosen one” was deemed unworthy, he was stunned and horrified to see it through. Having decided to join the military and then went on politics, he rose up to his ranks of the hierarchy to become a chosen one when many so-called chosen ones were killed as they were deemed unworthy and decided to matter of his own hands despite the protests from his fellow Coldiusians. At the moment of truth, he learned a terrible secret of the prophecy that his home planet was used to be a cold place but when the Great Blizzard struck on every corner all was lost and hope of restoring their current status was nothing but a curse and it was all thanks to the accursed artifact. After he destroyed the cursed artifact, he destroyed the prophecy and took over the throne with an iron cold fist of a tyrant and declared war on warm planets as he will bring an endless winter. Ragnev the Great Outcast The cold-blooded Alien barbaric warlord is the fifth leader of the Syndrome Invaders and the main leader of the Outcasts. Ragnev the Great Outcast is the very first of his kind when he was banished from his tribe on Alpha Centauri and fought for his survival until he found a large tribe of outcasts alike and was challenged by many but for Ragnev, it was his redemption. But instead, he chose to become a leader of the tribe which he bloody crushed the chieftain with his bare hands, cracked his skulls like an egg shell. Then, he led his Outcast warriors that he turned them into a death squad, killing everyone in their way and destroying everything in their path. His actions have caused widespread to the entire universe in a massive scale, from the Genbunese Crisis to the Syndrome Wars, but he had some help from the Syndromes with provided weapons and guerrilla trainings to improve his utmost powerful Outcasts. Whatever Ragnev the Great Outcast is doing, his action will soon face justice for the millions of innocent people. General Moloch General Moloch is the most ruthless, powerful, and extremely dangerous leader of the Moloch Army. General Moloch was once one of the commanding officer for the old government who've led his army into victory against the rebels in Planet Drak. After the war with the rebels has ended, government fallout continues as all the coups have failed to bring down the government leaders. But with his brilliant strategy and tactician skills, General Moloch believed Planet Drak must be replaced before the Galactic Alliance knows the situation as he picked up the pieces from failed groups and formed into one powerful force as he trained and led his troopers to victory with the astonishing result, successfully overthrew the government and replaced democracy with the imperial dictatorship with his iron fist and crushed all those who dared to defy his iron rule. After the coup, he singlehandedly control the planet's populations, military bases and outposts from each territory they've seized from the Drakian Planetary Army, and manipulated his enemies with a massive black propaganda. Galactic Alliance have brought attention that he's one of the most dangerous inter-galactic criminal who is associated with the Syndrome Invaders which he's one of the seven main leaders of the inter-galactic terrorist group. King Suribudraibakhan An Alien Insectoid-like Scarab Beetle is the seventh leader of the Syndrome Invaders and the head of the Suribudraiba Cult. Before he proclaimed himself as a king, KT-123196 was a pioneering student who was fascinated by Earth's Ancient Egypt for cultures and traditions and even about the Pharaohs. He visited the museum on weekends to learn more about their ways of life, cities, and ancient temples. But when he sees the ancient gods, he was astonished and bought the books from a local bookstore and made a robe and a crown for himself when he grown up. Next, he went to the observatory to study the stars to find Earth as well marking the symbols of each Egyptian gods. After his graduation, he build his own spaceship with an optic camouflage technology and visited to Earth to see it for himself. Instead, he visited to the Counter-Earth called Antichthon where the other Egyptian civilization existed and observed the whole region and then returned to Planet Kirnat. But when he returned to his home planet, his graduation and academic degree were stripped due to a violation he never knew about intervention and was sent into exile and never return to his home planet ever again. Confused then consumed with bitter anger, he decided to form a cult inspired from Ancient Egypt and spread his message to the planet and many have joined the cult, making himself a king. Soon after, he stole and copied the cursed scroll to summon minions and monsters to do their evil biddings and sacrifices to appease him. Now, King Suribudraibakhan sets his sight on Ancient Egypt in modern times to invade and conquer his favorite region to create his mad vision of an empire. He had a connection with Akhenaten but that was a long time ago when he learned that it was Idolus Xoanon and never spoke with him again. The Masterminds: The Invader-Lords Captain Black Star The Alien soldier from a rogue comet is the military leader of the Intergalactic Syndromes. A notorious intergalactic war criminal who is wanted for murder, treason, and abetting with known felons and Syndrome Invaders, Captain Blackheart Nerostar was ex-military officer of the Planetary Army who went rogue when he disobeyed the direct order from Central Command to abort the mission and completed his mission that led an intergalactic incident. After the incident, Captain Nerostar escaped from his custody and immediately joined the Syndrome Invaders and commanded the entire invading army of the Solar System. Captain Black Star is a serious rival to Captain Raz “Ace Comet” Astrostar for his cautiously tactics, strategies, and intelligent. General Graven Blackjet The Alien Lizardfolk is the leader of Lacertan Syndrome Invaders. General Graven Blackjet was once a decorated commanding officer with an extensive record of brilliant and effective tactics of his own Black Space Rocketeers division. But when he questioned by the Galactic Alliance over his tactics and motivations, he was getting suspicious by them when he denied anything but his necessary actions. However, he was struck by his evil vision of a new order and security on Lacerta Galaxy and to do that, he carried his False Flags on Planet Lacerta II until he was discovered and got removed from his ranks. But that doesn't mean he's finished as he formed his own militia to creating his mad vision of death and destruction to fruition. Some believed that he was a descendant of a fallen dark warrior. General Darius Blacktail The Alien Lizardfolk is the leader of the Nectorian Army. General Darius Blacktail was once a charismatic military leader of the Guimo Planetary Army including Shock Troopers who led the campaign against the Nectorian Army at the time. But in truth, he secretly led the Nectorian Army in order to bring more and more Shock Troopers as he planned to turn Planet Guimo into a military authoritarian regime until he was defeated by Gizmo Glitcher and his plan was ruined. After the war crimes tribunal and sentenced to life in prison without a possibility of parole, General Blacktail have escaped from his cell with the help of the Syndrome Invaders and reformed his Nectorian Army to get revenge on Zero Spacelizards. His surname is not related to Captain Bullgard Blacktail though he was making fun and joke about him by the Deadly Alliance. General Karnogg A mechanical Alien warlord from Andromeda Galaxy is the leader of Karnogg Syndrome Army. General Karnogg and his Shock Troopers were once at the presence during the Andromedan War years ago until he was defeated by the allied forces to the Galactic Alliance and never heard from him and his army again. Ten years later, he was resurfaced following the Rig Beast was saved from a corrupt army by R.U.S.T Force and he have decided to face his arch-nemesis, Rook, which he did and got bested by him. He wields his Dark Rig Blade. Drazeak An Alien Draconian is the arrogant leader of his namesake tribe. Drazeak was once a head of the Drazeak Corporation, one of three powerful industrial dynasties on Planet Dragonis, who wants to control the planet to expand his territory until his rights was taken away and plan was destroyed by Drazenthe who was supposed to be an heir of the Enthes Corporation but he abandoned after he freed the region without handing over the company which it was shut down by his arch-nemesis himself. Furious and anger by his controversial action, Drazeak declared war on Drazenthe and his fellow native tribal allies of the free regions of Dragonis and despised his arch-nemesis so much that wanted a power grab from him and others until he was humiliating defeated and forced into exile on other planet of Dragonis where he was born there and vowed to have revenge on the Drakojan Clan. Hexertixc A Xeno-Alien is the leader of the Xeno-Heretics. Hexertic was hailed from Planet Hexus who is one of their mighty and ruthless commanders known for his cruelty, mass slavery and ethnic cleansing on other alien races of the Xeno-Galaxy, and conquered settlements and colonies. He believed in his dark faith to the Chaos Gods and vowed to create a better world of his people but he was underestimated by the Xeno-Knights known as the Alien Arbiters and he would face him one day whenever he's ready. Overlord Drassk An Alien Draconian is the unrelenting leader of the Draconis Invaders. Overlord Lados Drassk was hailed from the Draco System who have travelled to other stars, seeking to conquer the galaxy for his army, starting with Ecliptica, Antichthon, and made a pact with the Ophiuchus Cult and the Dark Zodiac but he and his army were being defeated by the Zodiac Warriors and driven out from the planet in humility of shame and failure. However, he won't stop until he gets what he wants and prove himself he is still a worthy warlord which he did as he's now a member of the Intergalactic Syndromes. Lord Caidoz II An Alien hybrid from the Zodiac is the relentless leader of the Dark Zodiac. Unlike his first predecessor who is more aggressive and arrogant though he is relented, Lord Caidoz II is more cunning, clever, and sinisterly and have learned a lesson from the first lord's defeat and followed the plan carefully in order to avoid the mistakes from his first encounter with the Zodiac Warriors. But much like him, he was jealous at the gods because as his name was forgotten when the Zodiac was created and the Dark Zodiac was born. Now as a new arch-nemesis of the Zodiac Warriors, Lord Caidoz II will vow to destroy his enemies and take its place as a rightful Zodiac with his evil intention of corruption as well avenging his predecessor. Lord Dominicus Zyglon IX The aristocratic Alien Lizardfolk is the ruler of the Zyglon Empire. Lord Dominicus Zyglon IX is a corrupt leader who cared less about the outside world while he keeps his empire in check and kept all of his stuffs like golds, jewelries, and fancy luxuries to himself. He also bribed his enemies, blackmailing his opponents, smuggling with drugs and weapons, and racket protections; But his biggest crime was capturing or eradicating the space pirates without provocation and making his imperial system a hostile world for anyone who dared to make a space piracies on his territories. Whenever he sees, he gets what he wants and this fat bastard is not one who will be toiled and being messed with as long you stay out of his way or being met with a dire consequences. “Emperor” Genghis Rexghis An Alien Dinosoid-like Tyrannosaurus Rex is the criminal gang boss and self-proclaimed “Emperor of Rexius Empire”. Genghis Rexghis was a big time criminal who was got arrested several times by the Galactic Dinosaur Rangers for robberies, weapons smugglings, and counterfeiting operations. But one day while he was in jail, he was slipped off from the floor and his head was fatally cracked by accident and was taken to infirmary where he was fully recovered. Suddenly, something happened to him when he believed himself as the descendant of the long lost Jurassic Empire and vowed to restore the former glory. After he was released, he reunited his old gang and formed a successor of the lost empire at the ruined settlement in a barren wasteland and then got attention from General Krieger Blisterosaur who was looking someone who can run his gang operation for him and he agreed to help him in exchange of turning his gang into a military force, seizing a land in largest scale. He's also the responsible for the deaths of Rico Reptile's parents and attempt to steal the crystal rock from him. Many believed he's a changed leader since his many arrests, but others said he's a mentally insane. Commander Gargen An rogue Alien from Planet Feral is the top commander of the Outcasts. Gargen was one of the first to be exiled for his crime he committed a murder and stealing fruits from his victim. After he was banished into the wild, he struggled to survive to find food on his own but thanks to his instinct, he hunts wild animals for meat and made his own home in swamplands until other exiles whom have shunned away from their society and band together to reclaim their lost territory as Gargen as their leader. Then he was met by Ragnev the Great Outcast and was given training of guerrilla tactics and strategies and it worked, reclaimed their lost territories from their enemies. After the first attack of their uprise, Gargen became the commander of all the Outcasts factions including his own clan and carried out his major Outcasts uprisings throughout the stars with aggressions and brutality to overmatch his enemies. But when he find out about his clan's demise at the claws of Vengar, Ragnev will avenge their deaths whenever and wherever he'll face his greatest enemy. Doctor Razel Amsalp A mad Alien scientist from Planet Zorgan is the Master of Plasma-Laser Technology, Abductions, and Genetic/Engineering Research. Doctor Razel Amsalp was a two-time award-winning scientist for his neuroscience and xeno-biology and one-time award-winning researcher for advanced laser and plasma technology. After Emperor Zorgan have seized power, he was recruited as one of their top scientist until he rose his rank as a chief scientist when his research on neuroscience went phenomenal success and overpowered a deadly serum that turned one volunteer into a hulking super soldier known today as Warmonger. His favorite hobby is collecting brains from living victims or dead corpses for his evil science project. General Harrok “Parvo” Serpine The hybrid Alien-like Cat-Dog is the ruthless leader of his Space Renegades. General Harrok “Parvo” Serpine was an ex-military officer who deliberately failed the top secret mission on Planet Canis VII where he allowed scientists to die, leaving them behind in the research facility to be crumbled and buried to the ground. After being disavowed, he went rouge and formed his own group of rouge air force commandos and declared war on the Canis System. He's the extremely deranged and loose cannon mercenary warlord who seeks money and power and dominance over the galaxy. How is he the hybrid of a dog and a cat is a mystery but rumor has it that he was born from his Catling mother and the Canidian father. General Strogg The monstrous mechanical Alien hybrid is the leader of the Mogrekk Army and the responsible for the invasion on Planet Quake in Animalia Galaxy. General Strogg's origin is a mystery but according to a small information from the Galactic Alliance, he was a former Animalian Galactic commander with a great reputation for defending the peace and battled several Outcasts groups and fleets. Until that day on his visits on colonial planet of Quake, he was killed by an explosion at the fusion power plant which it turned out to be an unstable circuitry and was laid to rest after the investigation was complete. That was the official records by Quakenese Planetary Army. Unofficially, he was alive but in a serious critical unstable condition and then was picked up and revitalized by the Syndrome Invaders with cybernetic enhancements and organs was taken over by mechanics and his left eye was replaced by red-glowing retinal scanner. Consumed by vengeance and bitter hatred, he denounced the values of life. He thought himself that Planet Quake is worthless, broken, and unfit to colonize there so he began to cleanse the planet from the Quakenese Colonial Army and Fleet there and seized the planet on his own with two Outcasts group, the Saurian Liberation Front and the Neo-Chromatic Draconian Front, until he was defeated by the Four Armed Team of Apocalypse Legion and was sent back to the abyss. However, he was revived and returned to the living as he began to plot his revenge on four team dedicated to the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Fleet Admiral Kreterus Fleet Admiral Tarik Kreterus is the powerful and ruthless leader of the Kaurren Invaders. Born on the exiled planet of Mon Kaurri, Kreterus was a son of the warlord who made a pact with the Syndrome Invaders years ago while he was a warrior of his tribe. Throughout the hardship of his life like other Kaurren people, Kreterus read the old scrolls of his ancestors from his father's chest to study it but his study was calmly disrupted by his father and told him to forget about the past. But that won't stop him from learning about the past. At his adulthood, his father died from the battle after he defeated the rival tribe and he became the new leader of the tribe but still he demands to know about the past until the Syndrome Invaders greeted him and gave the answer he seeks. During the expedition, he discovered the long lost temple of the Kaurren Empire and their new source of materials called the Kaurrenium to use it as a tool of war, transforming from native tribesmen with spears, swords and shields into powerful militarily dominated forces with plasma weaponry, space-tanks and warheads, making them as one of the most powerful military forces in the galaxy had ever seen and Kreterus became Fleet Admiral as their leader of a massive invading force as he invaded Planet Aqua but he was defeated at the hands of Aqua Blue Force and taken into custody for his war crimes and crime against the people of Planet Aqua. After the trial, he escaped from his prison cell and continue to plot to take over the planet they've lost 4500 years ago. He wields the Chaos Triton of Kaurren God. Top Officers and Lieutenants Captain Vorgan The Zorganite is Emperor Zorgan's loyal lieutenant who was responsible for breaking his leader free from trial. Captain Zaag Vorgan have led a small rag-tag unit of anti-government soldiers and attacked several key targets to weaken the democratic government and assassinated key figures to demoralize the population, causing anyone to join the insurgency until Emperor Zorgan came to power and seized control of his home planet. Now as a top officer of the Syndrome Invaders, he now leads his elite troopers into combat as well commanding and keeping an eye on Warmonger. Warmonger A humongous mindless hulking Zorganite is Emperor Zorgan's living doomsday weapon. No one knows how this monstrosity was created but according to an urban legend, he was one of the volunteers for the super soldier experiment until something has gone into haywire as his muscular have gone ripped, growing big, and his brain went, well, beyond anything we could've imagined. His mind has only one emotion: kill, smash, and destroy his enemies of the Zorgan Empire. Saber Lev Jeromsky was former KGB agent who was picked up by the Zorganites after his defeat in Bosque Isle and transformed into an intergalactic exo-suited super soldier for evil. A professional gunslinger and a cold-blooded charming killer in outer space, Saber leads the operations for the Syndromes with various hostile alien factions throughout the galaxies. He's armed with his dual plasma revolver and a beam cannon on his back. You best keep that in mind because he's very armed and extremely dangerous. Darkbird The Alien Aviak-like Common Black Hawk is one of four elite Ace Pilots of Syndrome Star-Fighters. Duncan Hawfik was an ex-fighter pilot from Aves Planetary Air Force who was reckless and disobeyed their commands that got him kicked out from the airbase. However, he snuck into the airfield where he stole a prototype Star-Fighter Jet with a hypersonic speed and escaped with it and vanished without a trace. Later, he merged as one of top lieutenants of the Syndrome Invaders and a member of the Syndrome Star-Fighters when he attacked on Avesian spaceport with his hypersonic Star-Fighter now called the Vanquish Wing. Be careful, heroes. Darkbird is a charming blazer and smooth talker so don't get to be distracted by him. Cao Ro-Bu The Alien-like Alligator Turtle is the mercenary soldier of the Syndrome Outcasts who is the responsible for massive uprisings across the galaxies with military and guerrilla trainings. Cao Ro-Bu was a former Genbunese Planetary Army soldier turned a defector when he helped and trained the Outcasts couple years ago. His personal reason why defected to the Syndromes was his tribe was involved of the uprising, a target of the anti-Syndrome Invaders operations carried out by the colonial government. After the Genbunese Outcasts were defeated, his mercenary work continues to spread all across the stars as his shady presence is significant obstruction to the Galactic Alliance. Tyker McTavish The Alien Lizardfolk is General Graven Blackjet's lieutenant and the arch-rival of Alan Keenstar of Space Alpha Rangers. Tyker McTavish was once a rookie trooper to the Lacertan Syndrome Army who joined the group since he was kicked out from the academy for his aggressive attitude and radical behavior. Sick and tired of waiting to become a Space Rocketeer for a longer period, McTavish have rose to his ranks to become a Jetpack Trooper, from private to lieutenant, until he was finally got what he want from General Blackjet and he proved himself worthy as his top lieutenant. Greena "Groomer" Felan The Alien-like Wild Cat is the sadistic lieutenant to General Parvo. Hailed from Planet Klawtu, she was rejected by her society because of her bad behavior and casted into exile until she was recruited into the Parvo Space Renegades. She rose into her rank from private to lieutenant for impressive skills of combat and convincing other evil allies to support his galactic domination as well with the cooperation with the Klawtu Empire. Behind the scenes, she made a love/hate relationship with General Parvo because she can sensed his other half-breed. Seductive and deadly, Groomer is not a nice kitty to play with so beware of her secret dirty tricks. Calypsaur The Alien Dinosoid-like Tyrannosaurus Rex is one of four elite Ace Pilots of Syndrome Star-Fighters. Calvin Trowsaur was a dimwit, lousy and clumsy ex-pilot from the Saurian Galactic Air Force who dropped the bombs on friendly fires so many times and was militarily discharged for his reckless actions and banned from enlisting or drafting to the Saurian military. Having lost so many jobs in his life, Trowsaur was desperate looking for making money in order to pay his rent before he was kicked out from the apartment which he failed on payday and that is until he was recruited by General Krieger Blisterosaur's troopers. After sobering up and get re-evaluated for his piloting skills, he finally got paid for doing his great job, got extra meal with extra portions and got the best reputation for not being a clumsy. Even better for him, he officially bombed the airbase where he used to work there. After getting paid before his general was defeated, he became a member of the Syndrome Star-Fighters as codenamed “Calypsaur”. He pilots his Heavy-Bomber Star-Fighter Class as he called it “Apocalypsaur”. Captain Dregg Deadstar The Alien Lizardfolk is the notorious space pirate from the Zyglon Empire. Captain Dregg Deadstar is the infamous intergalactic criminal for his brutal and effective plundering and raiding every Galactic Alliance's spaceports and cargo ships that overmatched his arch-rival and nemesis, Captain Rikoo Zeak. The head of Deadstar Cartel is very cruel, ruthless, and mercilessly who killed anyone standing his way and those who dared to challenge him and had strongest connection with other space pirates and Outcasts, including the Zyglon Empire which he is the favorite of Lord Dominicus Zyglon XI. Trazaek The Alien Draconian is Drazeak's right-hand man and top lieutenant. Trazaek was once a corporate mercenary now an elite tribal warrior of the Drazeak Clan when Drazenthe rejected and refused to become an heir of Enthes Corporation and shuts it down forever, causing the war to break out. He pilots his own powerful military aircraft that converted from industrial version to tribal version and vowed to hunt down and kill Drazenthe and the Drakojan Clan. Sharktaur The Alien Sharknoid is one of four elite Ace Pilots of Syndrome Star-Fighters. Stier der Haai was an ex-pilot from Planet Selach who is one of a most wanted space bandits in Animalia Galaxy for stealing most valuable cargos and sell it on the black market while he stole those prototypes of military weaponry for his Star-Fighter Jet called “The Big Fish”, improving his only powerful Multi-Role Star-Fighter Class. Later, he joined the Syndrome Invaders when he was introduced by Fleet Admiral Kreterus and became one of four elite Star-Fighter pilots under the command of Blackhound. Blackhound The Alien Dog-like Doberman Pinscher is one of four elite Ace Pilots and the leader of Syndrome Star-Fighters. Decker Pinshark AKA Blackhound was a legendary Ace Fighter pilot of the Canidian Planetary Air Force who battled and shot down hundreds of Outcasts and Space Renegades in record until he mysteriously disappeared. Some reports suggested that he was missing in action from a top secret mission, others said he was killed in action when a missile hits his Star-Fighter Jet but his jet and the body was never recovered and there was no search and rescue mission at the time. In reality, however, he faked his death and secretly defected to Parvo's Space Renegade and the Syndrome Invaders and provided trainings on General Parvo's lackeys and recruits into top fighter pilots. Then, he decided to form his own most feared squadron for the Syndromes and recruited three best known Ace Pilots from Animalia Galaxy. Sub-Factions: The Invaders * The Intergalactic Syndromes * The Syndrome Outcasts * The Kriegersaur Army * The Plasticons * The Parvo Space Renegades * The Moloch Army/The Molochians * The Suribudraiba Cult * The Draconis Invaders * The Zyglon Empire * The Mogrekk Army * The Kaurren Invaders * The Dark Zodiac Galleries To be added… Category:Database Category:The Sanctuary of Evil Category:DA Villains